Concierto de Voluntades
by Eriol Harlaown
Summary: Tres muchachas conoceran un peligro que no sentían desde la época de su gran aventura, tras unos meses separadas, las Legendarias Guerreras mágicas vuelven para sofocar un peligro que se cierne sobre la tierra.


**CONCIERTO DE VOLUNTADES**

**POR ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA LLAVE**

Durante un tiempo, las cosas en la ciudad de Tokio no eran muy buenas. Una fuerte recesión económica se venía al frente para todo el país producto de una seguidilla de terremotos que provocaban grandes daños a diferentes partes del Japón. De hecho el último terremoto marcó una magnitud de ocho grados causando un gigantesco desastre humano en aquellas zonas agrícolas del país.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo estos desastres a nivel terrestre, la ciudad lucía con mucha normalidad a pesar de los especuladores que veían como sus valores se venían abajo (de hecho el mercado había reaccionado negativamente frente a estos hechos) pero al fin y al cabo, todo lucía como cualquier día. La ciudad mostraba imponente sus calles cada vez mas saturadas de transito y de gente.

En medio de ese ambiente que lucía la ciudad a las 8 de la mañana, una niña caminaba con prisa para llegar a su colegio, tenía un cabello encendidamente rojo con una trenza más menos larga. Usaba un uniforme de color rojo y una falda negra, la cual caracterizaba al colegio de donde pertenecía, miraba su reloj y veía que se hacía tarde. ¡¡¡Necesitaba llegar pronto o si no!!! No quería imaginar portando un cubo con agua afuera del salón de clases --U

Sin embargo, cuando corría en dirección a su colegio pudo ver de lejos la torre de Tokio. Un lugar muy especial según ella, ya que el año anterior fue testigo de un hecho increíble. Un hecho que ni siquiera se atrevió a contar a sus amigas más cercanas en su colegio ya que la hubieran creído loca por eso. Pero más allá de eso, conoció a otras dos personas muy especiales para ella. Dos personas que no vería desde algunos meses cuando compartieron un tierno día de campo y que al igual que ella compartieron esa increíble experiencia.

-Me pregunto como estarán ellas.

Luego de formularse esa pregunta se fue corriendo para u primer día de clases del trimestre.

Desde una lujosa mansión una muchacha hermosísima salía desde la reja de una calle para dirigirse a su respectivo colegio. En su rostro lucía un poco de preocupación producto de que su padre ha estado muy ocupado en el cuento de sus valores en la bolsa que se derrumbaban a cada día que pasaba, su madre también permanecía muy ocupada y el tiempo que tenían para atenderla era en realidad escaso a veces se decía a sí misma:

-_Vaya, estas crisis económicas tocan a las familias tan profundamente que ni si quiera tienen un momento para m_

Esta muchacha venía de una familia muy acomodada, era una chica de buena clase, con un perfil de mostraba su condición de señorita intachable. Un largo cabello azul que parecía una verdadera cascada, unos ojos grandes y una boca muy fina. En realidad esa belleza señorial y llena de fineza eran armas de seducción en el prestigioso colegio en que estudiaba. Además era la estrella del equipo de esgrima en su colegio, además de resaltar grandes habilidades en el tenis y en el ballet. Despertaba admiración en todos lados que nunca ella, ni sus amigas pasaban inadvertidas.

Pero detrás de ese buen porte, ella no estaba muy feliz, pues estaban varias preocupaciones que comenzaban a agrietar su tan hermoso mundo familiar. Sus padres siempre han sido personas muy preocupadas por el bienestar de su hija, siempre la escuchaban y la comprendían detrás de cada sufrimiento. La grave crisis comenzó a poner en jaque la excelente relación que tenía con sus padres. Los cuales tuvieron que poner sus negocios por encima de los sentimientos de su propia hija. La crisis no solo vinieron a trizar las finanzas familiares, sino también, las mismas relaciones familiares. Su núcleo tan soñado, durante estos últimos meses se había vuelto una pesadilla.

Ese era su pensamiento en su primer día de clases, durante su largo camino pudo ver de lejos la torre de Tokio, al verla, pensaba en sus amigas, en las experiencia que tuvieron y los mucho instantes que vivieron juntas en un paraíso de ensueño, claro estaba que solamente ellas sabían de la existencia de ese paraíso y el cual extrañaba y esperaba algún día volver.

-_Muchachas.-_Se decía a si misma.- _espero que ustedes estén mejor que yo en este momento, de todas maneras espero volver a verlas._

En otro lugar de la misma ciudad otra muchacha salía de su casa entusiasmada pero muy pensativa. Y es que en verdad su timidez era n factor que casi siempre le jugaba en contra. Sin embargo esta muchacha de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes y de grandes anteojos estaba dotada de grandes talentos que solo el mismísimo Dios le pudo dar.

Además de también ser de una familia de buena postura social, era una chica muy talentosa, inteligente y amistosa. Sus notas eran sobresalientes sobre todo en las matemáticas, por lo que estaba decidida a estudiar Ingeniería, también era dueña de un talento en la musica ya que tocaba el piano y cantaba, y dentro de todas sus compañeras de clase era la mejor evaluada de todas ya que siempre tendía una mano solidaria a quien tuviera un problema. Sin embargo el hecho de estar dotada de todas estas virtudes no podía alejarla de su principal defecto, su timidez y su excesiva preocupación.

Mientras caminaba a su respectivo instituto no dejaba de pensar en sus amigas. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que se vieron en un día de campo que hicieron juntas. Recordaba en ese evento un instante muy especial mientras caminaban por aquel campo se encontraron una llave de aspecto viejo pero hermoso tenía algunas joyas incrustadas, era pesa pero hermosa. Y ella en ese instante tuvo una idea que se le vino a la mente en ese instante, y así lo recordaba.

-"_Chicas, esta llave simbolizará nuestra amistad, por siempre."_

Mientras lo recordaba, ella sacaba de su bolso de colegio la misma llave encontrada ese día. Solo que ahora la había pulido y sacado brillo. En realidad quería en ese entonces dos de esas llaves para regalarlas en forma de agradecimiento a sus queridas amigas. Fue por eso cuando divisó la torre de Tokio, al verla recordó aquellos momentos en una tierra maravillosa en la cual vivió un sinnúmero de aventuras, y experiencias que no sabía si repetiría.

Por ahora sabía que ahora tenía su primer día de clases del trimestre.

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad aquel día de clases, donde estas tres chicas vivieron momentos que extrañaron durante las vacaciones, la convulsión parecía no existir para ellas, muchas cosas parecían algo que era muy cotidiano; las clases, el paseo por las otras aulas, el mirar los jardines, etc. Cada cosa parecía estar en su sitio, pero algo ahí faltaba. El nuevo encuentro.

Las clases terminaban cuando caía la tarde y todos ansiaban salir al centro de la ciudad para mirar las vitrinas de las tiendas y hacer algunas compras con los ahorros del mes anterior. Sin embargo ninguna de estas chicas les entusiasmaba ir a las tiendas sin embargo tuvieron que ceder ante la insistencia de sus compañeras de clase. Y fueron a una tienda cercana que estaba en el centro, para l achica del cabello de fuego fue un deleite encontrarse con ropa hermosísima para los tiempos que se avecinaban, la muchacha de los cabellos de cascada tampoco se quedaba atrás, ya que miraba con especial cariño un set de tenis del cual deseaba tener, ya que este año asumía como capitana no solo en el equipo de tenis del colegio sino también en el equipo de esgrima, su alta dedicación a estos deportes le valieron tal merito. L chica de cabellos dorados y de antejos también pasaba por la misma tienda, en su cuello lucía la llave que simbolizaba la promesa de una amistad eterna luego de esa increíble experiencia vivida en otra dimensión, tan distraída lucía en ese instante que en ese instante choco con otra persona la cual tenía un cabello rojo, pero… esa muchacha no era mas que su gran amiga…

-¡¡¡LUCY!!!

-¡¡¡ANAIS!!! No puedes ser tú.

-PUES SI, SOY YO…

-OHHHH… SI ERES TÚ…

Un abrazo caracterizó el emocionante encuentro entre ambas amigas que fue concretándose tras la conversación que comenzaron a sostener, en ese instante, Lucy se percato de aquella llave que sostenía Anais en su cuello, ese era símbolo que habían consolidado junto con marina en ese hermoso día de campo el día siguiente de su regreso de Cephiro, al día siguiente de su triunfo contra Deponer, al día siguiente del ansioso regreso a casa.

-Me pregunto donde estará Marina.- Preguntó Lucy.

-No lo sé.- respondió Anais.- quizás debe estar en alguna tienda de esas donde se vende ropa lujosa, tu sabes a ella le gusta mucho toda esa clase de cosas.

-Mmmmmmmmm, no se hace tanto tiempo que nos vemos.

-Y lo que ha pasada Lucy, en mi familia están muy preocupados con la crisis económica que hay en el país, tras toda esa seguidilla de desastres que están ocurriendo, no lo se pero creo tener un extraño presentimiento.

Tras decir estas palabras. Anaís se puso un poco pensativa y luego comenzó a mirar a la gente que estaba comprando, la cual era menos de la habitual puesto que la crisis provocaba la baja demanda en las tiendas comerciales y una elevada demanda de bienes que eran de primera necesidad.

-Bueno, por el momento no ha pasado nada en la capital.

-Si aunque de todos modos hay que estar alerta. Mi mama se contactó con sus parientes en las zonas más cercanas a las que arrasó el último terremoto. Por suerte todos están bien.- Dijo Lucy con un tono de alivio que se notó en cada palabra, sin embargo ese tono aún seguía con un pequeño hilo de preocupación, al parecer tenía el mismo mal presentimiento de su amiga Anaís, que podía ser…

-AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.-

Lucy choca repentina mente con otra persona y sobre amabas cayeron un sin fin de paquetes que contenía un sin fin de artículos ropas y otras cosas…

-UYYYYYYY FIJATE DONDE CAMINAS!!!

-OH LO SIENTO.- responde Lucy cuando al levantar la mirada se encuentra con la profunda mirada de su gran amiga…

-MARINA. ERES T

-QUE??? LUCY!!! AMIGA!!!

Ambas en ese momento se abrazaron cono nunca lo habían hecho antes, Marina estaba tan contenta con Lucy que no se fijó en la presencia de Anaís. Sin embargo, se excusó y la saludo con un profundo y apretado abrazo.

-Muchachas, como han estado después de tantos meses???

-Yo muy bien.- Dijo Lucy con aspecto muy contento.- Anais también lo ha estado. Y tu Marina como has estado???

-Hm.?.- Marina no era capaz de mentir a sus amigas, ella sufría por lo que sucedía en su familia así que no podía ser cínica con dos personas tan importante para ella.- En verdad no muy bien chicas.

-Mmmmm? por qué?

En ese momento, Marina comenzó a contarles sobre todos los problemas que comenzaba a enfrentar su familia, las deudas, las perdidas accionarías y patrimoniales. Todo ello que no solo vulneraba el poderío económico de su familia sino también, el ambiente que le rodeaba en torno a ella rondaban los fantasmas de la despreocupación y la falta de cariño. Todo eso que la crisis comenzaba a llevársele. Las muchacha solo tuvieron palabras de aliento para ella.

-Marina, no te preocupes, poco a poco vas a ver que las cosas saldrán bien.- Dijo la chica de anteojos.

-Marina.- Empezó a decir Lucy.- Es a veces en los momentos difíciles donde hay que estar mas unidos con loa familia, si ellos están preocupas de su situación lo hacen para que tu tengas un buen bienestar, pero ello no implica que ellos te hayan abandonado. No pierdas la templanza, aún queda una luz en el camino.

Marina sentía en fondo de su corazón la profundidad de las palabras de Lucy. En realidad siempre ella tuvo un toque mágico que permitía levantar los ánimos de cualquiera. Recordaba en Cephiro el enorme espíritu de lucha que mostraba en cada batalla, cuando se enfrentaba a enemigos poderosos como Alanis, Ascot o Ráfaga. Sí. Esa enorme fé era una virtud que poseía la dulce niña de los cabellos de fuego. Esa dulzura que hacía que Marina respondiera muy emocionada.

-Muchas gracias. Lucy…

Tras abrazar a su amiga, caminaron juntas por lo largo de la calle. Compartieron un rico helado juntas, pues el verano azotaba con su calor de más de 30 grados bajo la sombra. Gozaron de todo el resto de la tarde mientras recorrían calles tiendas y restaurantes. Todo se aprestaba para un reencuentro ideal.

En otro lugar, un poco mas lejano a la ciudad, en la cercanía de una montaña una persona aspecto muy extraño meditaba sentado sobre una roca. Vestía con ropas muy extrañas y usaba una especie de turbante que cubría la totalidad de su cabellera al parecer era una chica que estaba perdida. Alguna extranjera que pasaba cerca de la ciudad en busca de alojamiento. Pero esa muchacha, no buscaba un alojamiento ni tampoco alguna ayuda de cómo llegar a la ciudad, sino que buscaba una cosa muy importante, y justamente puso en la mira la ciudad de Tokio.

La Chica vestía con una especie de ropas Hippies, roídas y muy sucias, una especie de turbante que cubría su cabeza y un báculo muy extraño. De un momento a otro, saca de una de los bolsillos de sus ropajes una extraña llave la cual estaba amarrada a un cordel. De otro bolsillo de sus ropas saca una especie de fósforo, para encender alguna fogata. Sin embargo usando la cabeza del fósforo, extrae toda la parte de la cabeza del fosforo en la cabeza de la llave. Luego esta se aleja de la roca, al parecer va a intentar algo. Antes pronuncia unas palabras.

-Muy bien, he tardado mucho tiempo en encontrarla y ahora llego el momento de conseguirla.

Luego de pronunciar estas palabras toma la cuerda donde esta atada la lleve y la gira con toda sus fuerzas para mas tarde golpearla con todas sus fuerzas en la misma roca.

Inmediatamente cuando la llave golpea la roca, una gigantesca explosión se siente a un enorme radio de distancia. La roca terminaba destruida y comenzaba a nacer una grieta de los suelos de esa montaña. Esa grieta iba con dirección a la ciudad.

Las tres chicas conversaban tranquilamente en un café de la ciudad cuando las tazas comenzaron a dar ligeros movimientos que poco a poco eran mas fuertes, la tierra comenzaba a temblar y el pánico comenzaba poco a poco a apoderase de la ciudad, mientras el temblor comenzaba a transformarse en sismo, y después en algo mucho mas terrible, en un terremoto.

-Chicas, salgamos antes de que el edificio se nos venga encima.-Dijo Anaís en ese momento. Lucy y Marina en ese momento, obedecieron el mandato de Anaís para así evitar un peligro mayor y salieron inmediatamente a la calle.

Cuando ya estaban en la calle, el temblor se había convertido en un verdadero terremoto y la gente de la ciudad comenzaba a entrar en pánico, en las calles comenzaba a apoderarse el terror y las chicas permanecían estáticas en medio de la calle.

-Rápido, Chicas, corramos hacia un lugar seguro.- Dijo Lucy.

Sin embargo cuando se aprestaban a correr, Anais logro distinguir algo que iba directamente hacia ella. Una gigantesca grieta se acercaba rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella. Las chicas se dieron cuenta cuando esta alcanzó a Anaís precipitándose hacia ella. Lucy al ver ese horrible espectáculo quedo estupefacta y estática, sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, su amiga terminó siendo tragada por la tierra. Marina mientras tanto, comenzaba a llorar amargamente y dolorosamente gritó.

-¡¡¡ANAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS!!!

**CONTINUARA**

**N.A. **Por fin, este primer episodio se ha completado. Para aquellos que han encontrado este fic, les digo que este es el primer fic que escribo de las Guerreras Mágicas y el tercero de toda mi existencia, ya antes había escrito otras dos historias de CCS la cual una estoy cercana a terminar.

Antes de poner fin a este espacio, quiero dedicar esta historia a ese sueño que yo tengo en mi corazón. No diré quien es pero es alguien por el cual siento algo especial y que Dios me dio la oportunidad de conocer con profundidad, y es que en verdad este año estuvo marcado por una cercanía con el padre creador, con su hijo y con la santísima. A ese sueño querido, quiero dedicar esta historia que titulé "Concierto de Voluntades" ya que aquí la voluntad de Lucy, Anaís y Marina va ser determinante para los momentos críticos que atraviesa el país y más adelante el mundo. Claro que mi hermana no esta muy contenta con que haya comenzado con esta historia, ya que quiere que termine la otra que aún no he puesto final --U pero que esta pronto a terminar, y luego dedicarme de lleno a ésta.

Bueno. Lo único que me resta por decir es que me envíen reviews o escriban sus quejas a nos vemos en el siguiente capito el cual no pienso adelantar nada. Chau


End file.
